Among the currently available hearing aids, ITE (In-The-Ear) type or CIC (Completely-In-Canal) type hearing aids which are respectively inserted into an external auditory meatus are manufactured by individual soldering of volume control components such as microphones, amplifiers and receivers with elongate electric wires to then be combined with an ear shell that is individually adaptively manufactured according to the shape and size of an external auditory meatus of a patient.
In addition, an ITE type receiver is manufactured by inserting a receiver or speaker component that generates sound into the inside of the receiver. Ear shell components that are inserted into the entrance of the external auditory meatus have been manufactured into the standard model shape and size.
However, in the case of analog or digital hearing aids, a method of adaptively manufacturing an ear shell according to the shape and size of an external auditory meatus of a patient requires a lot of time and materials in the manufacturing process of manufacturing the ear shell, to thus cause an increase of a manufacturing cost.
In addition, an ear pattern of an external auditory meatus of a patient who wishes to purchase a hearing aid should be necessarily cut out. Thus, the patient should inconveniently visit a hearing aid seller who cut out the ear pattern of his or her external auditory meatus.
Also, the ITE type receiver does not need to cut out an ear pattern of the external auditory meatus of a patient, to make the patient feel comfortable or convenient, but it is not appropriately inserted into the external auditory meatus of the patient, to thereby cause sound to be heard to leak out of the receiver and cause noise for neighboring persons. A receiver cap that is often used in the ITE type receiver is made of a soft rubber membrane to prevent sound from leaking out near entrance of the external auditory meatus, but an acoustic feedback has not been fundamentally blocked.